


Another Day

by ankostone



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: Lithuania is about to leave after a hard days work at Russia's, but he doesn't want him to go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super cute thing I swear

63\. "I wish we can just be alone."

 

“Stop…” Came the Lithuanian’s soft tone, large hands running through his brunette hair. The air around them smelled of sunflowers, a scent not uncommon within the Russians home. Said Russian bore a sad smile, and his leather gloves were suddenly stroking the younger man’s red tinted cheeks.

“Don’t leave me.” Ivan said, with a pleading tone, and yet it was still laced with something dark, something possessive. Toris was no longer afraid of this tone though. He had proven to both Ivan and himself that he was not an object to be kept. 

“I have to go home.” Toris explained, though his body was still enveloped in the other’s warmth. Ivan was radiating heat and love, all attempts at seducing Toris to stay, but the man had brother’s at home, waiting to be taken care of. 

“I send sitter there, yes?” Ivan suggested, as if talking in broken English would make him sound more appeasing. Toris was learning all of his tricks. 

“No, no sitter. I want to see my brothers, Ivan.” Toris explained, running his hands down the other’s shirt, slowly fixing the collar the Russian never managed to get right on his own. The pale blonde frowned. 

“Then can’t I come with you?” He asked, causing the Lithuanian to hesitate a moment, his fingers pressed against the other’s neck. He stared at his chest, his eyes unblinking as he thought about the consequences of those words. How they made him feel, how he had to answer him. 

“They aren’t ready.”

Toris loved Ivan, and he knew his brothers would love him too, eventually. But he couldn’t right now. They didn’t need another man introduced into their life, not when they had just lost one. 

“Wait until the sting is gone, they are young, they don’t get over such things as easily as I can.” He explained, smiling up at the other with lying eyes that promised he was okay. Ivan could do nothing but take his word, though he knew in his heart even Toris was still trying to cope with the loss of his adoptive father. 

“They’ll get to meet me soon though?” Ivan asked, his hands moving down to Toris’s waist and holding him gently, pulling his body closer, as if to make him stay, but the grip was too weak to actually plant him. 

“Of course,” Toris promised. “Another day.”

Ivan nodded, before leaning forward, capturing the other’s lips and holding him a moment more. The taste of Ivan’s last meal still lingered on his lips, while not the most pleasant, Toris knew his kiss probably felt just as bitter to Ivan, though for completely different reasons. 

“Goodnight. Shall I send for a ride?” Ivan offered, but it was only a coy, to make him stay just a bit longer. 

“You know I prefer to drive myself home, and besides, how will I get back to work tomorrow?” Toris asked, a hint of teasing in his voice. 

“I call for other ride, and send it to get you.” The Russian explained, making Toris smile and laugh, and though Ivan was feeling upset, watching Toris leave, he smiled too, loving the other’s joy. 

“You’ll see me tomorrow.” Toris reminded Ivan as he walked towards the door, followed by the older man, who was never further than two feet away when they were alone.

“It’s never the same, the other maids make me uncomfortable.” Ivan whined, making Toris roll his eyes. 

“Probably because you call them maids instead of house cleaners.” He pointed out, throwing his jacket on. Ivan helped him zip it up, using the opportunity to sneak another kiss in. 

“Call me when you are safe at home.” Ivan said, changing the subject. Toris nodded. 

“And, tell Eduard and Ravis that I say goodnight.” Ivan said with a big smile, wanting to show affection towards the boys, even though he knew he may never meet them. 

“Alright.” Toris said kindly that let the other know he was only saying that, and had no intentions of actually doing so. 

Toris opened the door, letting a cold chill fill the house, whisking away the smell of sunflowers. 

“I wish we could find a way, to be together.” Ivan said, suddenly, thoughtfully. Toris stared outside, snowing having fallen on the night clad world. 

“Another day.” Toris said, looking back at him with a small smile. “We’ll be together another day.”


End file.
